


A smile

by jcamy84



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Just a little AU, PreSQ, Sweetness, The Beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcamy84/pseuds/jcamy84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am no good at summaries, this is just a little moment that popped in my head and I wanted to share.  I have wanted to write a SQ fic for a long time now, just some little stories that I dream up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A smile

**Author's Note:**

> I will be taking creative freedoms with story lines, so scenes will diverge but essentially stay true to the central story. This is fanfic after all. I am totally open to constructive criticism and welcome all prompts and suggestions.
> 
> *I do not own any characters, all are property of ABC. This is purely fan fiction, owned by myself.*

     It had been awhile since she arrived in Storybrook, having returned the son who appeared on her doorstep to his mother. She still didn't think of herself as his mother. Sure, her body carried and nourished him for 9 months, but she hadn't even held him in those first moments of his birth, hadn't wanted to gaze into his eyes or feel his smooth skin. His mother was a fierce brunette, the mayor of this small town. Regina Mills.

     That crazy beautiful force of a woman who met Emma shout for shout, glare for glare, never scared, never backing down. Emma had to hand it to her, the fact that the blond was still walking and talking after taking a chainsaw to her beloved apple tree was a miracle in its self. She had known better than pull a stunt like that but she was trying to send a message. Well, message received loud and clear.  Regina had come out of the house, eyes blazing and met Emma nose to nose. She had told the brunette to meet her at the docks tomorrow, lest her tree suffer more. She knew Regina would be loath to go but would if only out of curiosity. 

     Now Emma sat on the weather worn bench, gazing out the harbor, a small grin playing along her lips. She was wholly unaware of the figure that stood not far from her, watching her blond hair tumble in the breeze. Regina remained quiet, surveying the woman before her. Henry shared many of the same features with his birth mother and she wondered how many more he shared with his father. She honestly wasn't even sure what she was doing there. That infernal blond had done nothing but cause trouble since she walked into town. But she thought of her baby, who sat in his room, sad and defiant. Clearly searching, struggling with feelings she knew all too well. She sighed, her heart still broken into a million piece at the thought of losing her baby to this stranger but making sure her face betrayed nothing she gathered herself up and walked forward.

     "Ms. Swan," she greeted, and smirked as the blond startled.

     "Regina," the blond replied in turn, a smile brightening her face. 

     Regina sat next to Emma, quiet and anxious. Emma turned and tucked on leg underneath her and just looked at her. She really was a beautiful woman, completely and utterly beautiful. She figured she'd just jump in head first, try and start this.

     "Regina, I just want you to know, I'm not here to take Henry away," she started. "I just, maybe, hope to get a chance to know him?"

     Regina looked at her, face unreadable. Waiting.

     "I know you're his mom, his real mom. I gave birth to him and you have taken care of him and raised him to be this amazing little guy who is kind, polite and so smart and awesome. You have been there to take care of his boo boos, his every need and I couldn't have asked for more for him." Regina smiled then, thinking about Henry, whom she loved so very much and made her so very proud. 

     "I'm also very sorry about your tree," Emma said, tone apologetic and humble. "It was a really stupid and dangerous thing to do. I just trying to get your attention."

     "Trust me Ms. Swan, you have it now," Regina intoned.

     "Well, I would like to help fix it, the tree, if it can be fixed. I'll help in anyway I can. Please. I'll do anything to prove to you that I am not a threat to your relationship with Henry, I just would love to get to know the kid, as Emma," she paused, gazing at the silent mayor with pleading eyes. "Maybe... maybe you and I can spend sometime together, just us, so we can get to know each other. Maybe once in awhile, Henry can come too. This way, no one is left out, we are all in the loop, you know what's going on and there are no secrets.

     This is not what she expected, not at all. Regina stared at the blond, whom she thought of only as a threat, to her very way of life, her family and happiness and simply nodded. She had expected a fight, instead Emma handed her the reigns, placing all control in her hands. While she was used to this, Queen that she was, she wasn't used to the warmth she felt in her chest, the comfort she felt from Emma's words, her deferment to her. She didn't trust her, not by a long shot, but something in her, some quiet whisper, hidden behind broken dreams and shattered hearts, called out to her. She looked out at the harbor and then back to Emma.

     "Okay," she said, a quiet fierceness in her voice. "If we do this, we do this by my rules. You mess up and it's over. I will not have my son hurt, disappointed or let down in anyway shape or fashion. I will end you Ms. Swan, if you do anything to cause my son any undo pain or suffering. He might be mad at me, confused at finding out he's adopted but i am still his mother. I will do anything in my power to make sure he's safe and loved and taken care of, not strung along until some morning you've decided you had enough of playing house. Do I make myself clear?"

     "Crystal," she strongly replied. "I promise, I won't let either of you down. Give me a few weeks, I promise you'll both love me,"she grinned, winking at the beautiful woman.

     Regina, unable to help herself, smiled in return. Emma's breath caught in her throat at the beauty that lit the mayor face, her own smile growing exponentially.

     "Well, I better go, I'm looking at an apartment today and that Mr. Gold doesn't strike me as the type to be kept waiting," Emma said, standing and shaking the pins and needles from her leg. Regina nodded and stood also, "I'll walk back with you."

     Together, they began the walk back to town. Both women fell in step, caught up in swirling thoughts, reaching town surrounded by an amiable silence. They parted ways at the dinner, Regina walking towards the door, then glancing back catching Emma also looking her way. She smiled at the brunette, and when Regina did so also, she knew that maybe, just maybe, things would be okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I haven't written for a long time.


End file.
